goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Gelman calls Cosmo and Wanda the N-Word and gets grounded
Cast Gelman-Joey Cosmo-Paul Wanda-Kimberly Cosmo and Wanda's angry voices-Shouty Police Officer-Wiseguy Gelman's dad-Simon Timmy Turner-Kendra Mr. Turner-Lee Mrs. Turner-Samantha Plot Gelman gets in big trouble. This is also the sequel to Donovan and Zara babysit Freddy the Ferrett. Transcript Gelman: Man! I can't believe Donovan and Zara got sent to the Mental People's Homes by Cosmo and Wanda when they were supposed to babysit Freddy the Ferret! I got it! I will give them a dose of their own medicine! (at Timmy's house) Gelman: Cosmo and Wanda, what's the big idea of poofing Donovan and Zara back to the Mental People's Homes?! Cosmo: That's because they managed to escape! Gelman: You must stop doing that, you stupid N*****! Cosmo: Hey! Don't say the N-Word to us! Gelman: Why should I, N******! Cosmo: Stop this right now! Gelman: Tell me, you N******! Wanda: If you insult us one more time, we shall use our wands to attack you! Gelman: Whatever, you N******! Cosmo: That's it! You have crossed the line! We are going to attack you with our magic! Gelman: Not until you can catch me first, N******! Gelman ran away as quick as he could as Cosmo and Wanda began to chase him. Gelman: Oh no! Cosmo and Wanda's going mad! They've got wands! I must escape before they turn me into a snail or a spider! If they turn me into a spider, my father is going to have to squish me! Cosmo: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Gelman: I better get away before that madman and madwoman kill me! Wanda: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Cosmo and Wanda kept on chasing after Gelman. Cosmo: (Shouty's voice) I'LL TURN YOU INTO A SPIDER FOR YOU GOOD! WHEN I DO, YOUR FATHER IS GOING TO SQUISH YOU! Gelman: AAAAAARGH! Gelman: They're getting as mad as Spinelli! Madman! Madwoman! Wanda: (Shouty's voice) WHEN WE GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN WE CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR CALLING US THE N-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!!!!! Gelman ran as fast as he could. Cosmo: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM US THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO WE CAN TURN YOU INTO A SPIDER SO THAT YOUR FATHER WILL SQUISH YOU! Gelman: Help! Help! Police, help! Save me! Madman! Madwoman! They're chasing me with wands! Do something! That madwoman's going crazy and so is that madman! Stop those people before they get me! Do something, please! Before they kills me! Then Gelman ran past the police officer, and the police officer halted Cosmo and Wanda. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after that boy like that!? Cosmo: Because he keeps calling us the N-Word! Let us at him! Let us at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after that boy like that! Where did you get the magic wands from? Wanda: Because he keeps calling us the N-Word! We had to use our wands to chase after that brat because he keeps calling us the N-Word! Besides, the wands are our weapons! Cosmo: I agree with Wanda! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to that boy like that! I think you need to put your wands back in your house. Actually, I will get the guards to take it back to your house! There's no need to get angry or violent to that boy just because he keeps calling you the N-Word! Wanda (Shouty's voice) LET US AT HIM! LET US AT HIM! LET US AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for a while, that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. Cosmo: Noooooooooooo! Who will someone do our career?! Police Officer: Don't worry Cosmo and Wanda, I'll find someone from Fairy World who can be Timmy's replacement Godparents. Then the police officer took Cosmo and Wanda away and sent them to the insane hospital. Then Cosmo, Wanda and the police officer entered the insane hospital, and then the police officer showed them the ward. Police Officer: This is the ward which is where you are staying. Stay there for a while, this is what you get for trying to attack a boy! After the police officer left, Cosmo and Wanda were ashamed. Cosmo: We can't believe we got sent to the insane hospital all because we tried to attack that boy. Wanda: I agree. We should have used our wands to send him home instead of tried to turn him into a spider. (At Gelman's house) Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you insult Cosmo and Wanda and call them the N-Word?! You know saying the N-Word is racist! Now because of you, they're now in the Insane Hospital! Gelman: But Dad, that was the only way to get back at them after they sent Donovan and Zara to the Mental People's Homes. Gelman's dad: I don't care! You are grounded grounded grounded for 12 days! Go to your room now! Gelman (running upstairs): Fine Dad. (at Timmy's house) Timmy: Mom and Dad. Mr. Turner: What is it Timmy? Timmy: Cosmo and Wanda are not here. Mr. Turner: That's because they're at the Insane Hospital. Mrs. Turner: Your father's right Timmy. The one who got them sent there was Gelman. He insulted them by calling them then N-Word, which was too much for them to handle. That's why they got sent to the Insane Hospital. Timmy: I know Mom and Dad. I hope they can come back soon. (Cosmo and Wanda appear) Timmy: Cosmo and Wanda, thank Heavens you're back. Did you escape using GoAnimate Logic? Cosmo: No. We didn't use GoAnimate Logic. Wanda: We used our magic to teleport back to your house. Timmy: I'm so glad you're back. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Sequels Category:All Gelman deserves